


I like you

by ScoutNerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutNerd/pseuds/ScoutNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like they’d never kissed before; it wasn’t like they didn’t pretty much always end game night with making out on Gavin’s bed. It was just that something was different this time; something made him very nervous.<br/>--<br/>Michael finally fesses up to liking Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written smut in my life oh my god I’m hiding my face in my hands as I’m posting this wow this is sort of embarrassing… Also huh, this started out as a short fluffy fic loosely based on Stutter by Mariana’s Trench, but then sex happened before I got to the fluffy part…?

They were sitting on Gavin’s bed. It was a friday night, but for once, they weren’t out with their friends drinking. Sure, friday’s not the same without bevs, but tonight was their game night. Gavin threw down his controller as he lost a round of Mortal Kombat to Michael for the fifth time in a row. As they started their sixth round, Michael broke the once peaceful silence.

 

"I don’t know how to say this the easy way, but I gotta come clean." He didn’t sound hesitant, and he didn’t look at his friend; he just kept playing while he was talking.

"What is it?" Gavin laughed at how Michael presented himself, but didn’t look away from the screen. Michael didn’t answer before he’d won another round.

 

"Gavin," Michael said suddenly. "I like you." Gavin laughed and put his controller in his lap.

"I know that, you Donut! I like you too." He elbowed Michael jokingly in his side, and felt relieved that it hadn’t been any more serious than that. But Michael wasn’t satisfied.

"Gavin." he said again, stricter this time. "I like you." he still wouldn’t look at him.

 

The words seemed impossible at first. He must have heard wrong. His voice had a vulnerability that felt almost unnatural.

"You… You what?" Their eyes met for a brief second before Gavin quickly shot his gaze down to the floor. He felt his face grow bright red. "Stop messing with me, Michael! You don’t have to try and distract me or something… You’re already obviously winning the game!"

 

"No," Michael sighed. "I like you. As in _like_ -like you." he sounded somewhat annoyed that the brit didn’t seem to understand, but his voice was still soft. He put the controller controller on the bed behind him. Gavin felt his palms become sweaty and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to disappear or make a move.

"Uh- I don’t- are you sure? I’m just-" He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"Gavin. Did I stutter?" He was trying to look in control, yet his eyes were so genuine and vulnerable.

"No, you, uh, you didn’t…"

 

 _Yes. Yes I do. Yes I like-like Michael_ , was all he could think, but he didn’t say anything.

Michael didn’t say anything either. After what felt like forever, Michael finally spoke.

"Is it okay if I just…" He didn’t finish his sentence, he didn’t need to. They closed their eyes, and Michael put his hand in Gavin’s.

Gavin had butterflies, but they felt more like bats as he leaned in and their lips met.

 

It wasn’t like they’d never kissed before; it wasn’t like they didn’t pretty much always end game night with making out on Gavin’s bed. It was just that something was different this time; something made him very nervous. Michael _like_ -liked him.

Michael deepened the kiss. Their breaths mixed together, and Gavin could taste beer and sweat. The shorter boy let out a quiet moan, and furrowed his brows as he laid both his arms around Gavin’s neck.

 

"Ah, fuck," Gavin gasped. Intentional or not, Michael had brushed his knee against Gavin’s inner thigh whilst trying to lay him down on his bed. Michael grabbed both of the taller boy’s hands and pinned them down above his head, leaning down to close the gap between them. This time it was Gavin who initiated the kiss.

Michael ground their hips together, which stimulated them both. The brit laughed nervously into the kiss, and Michael could feel what was happening in his pants.

 

He let go of Gavin’s arms with one hand, and started rubbing him. First slowly, then harder and faster. Gavin was breathing heavily at this point, thrusting his hips against Michael’s hand. He broke the kiss to speak.

"Do you want me to-" Michael didn’t need to finish his sentence, Gavin was already nodding. He unzipped the brit’s pants, and he responded with eagerly lifting his hips so it would be easier to undress him.

"You gotta be vocal if you want me to stop or anything, okay? Because you know you can’t lift me."

"Sure I can," Gavin laughed. "But if it makes you feel better, sure."

 

"You got lube?" Michael asked. Gavin’s breath was heavy.

"Bottom drawer in the nightstand." Michael kissed his lover before he leaned over him and squirted some lube into his hand.

Gavin flinched at the cold touch of Michael’s hand. He let out an almost inaudible moan, but soon melted into his rhythm.

 

"Let me do you." Gavin just wanted to touch him so bad. Michael grinned back at him, but he didn’t release Gavin’s hands from his strong grip.

"Let me do the dirty work, you can watch and enjoy this." He tensed up when he heard how raspy, how _bedroom_ Michael’s voice sounded. "You’re gonna get your fair share of work later." he added with a wink.

 

Michael slid his jeans and boxers down, squirted some more lube in his hand, and jerked them both with one hand. He tried to disguise a breathless moan as a laugh, but Gavin forced if out of him.

He leaned as close to Gavin’s ear as he could and whispered sweet nothings to him, and it was evident that they’d both longed for it for a long time.

 

Gavin couldn’t recall the last time he felt this good. Being close to Michael like this was something he’d thought about for a long time, but they’d never actually gone beyond making out before.

He smiled like an idiot, and Michael couldn’t help but let out a short-breathed laugh himself.

Michael started biting Gavin’s lower lip, and he knew he wasn’t far from coming. His face was flushed, and his eyebrows furrowed lightly as he opened his mouth in a weak "Ahh".

 

Michael went in for a deep kiss right as Gavin came, and it sent shivers down his spine. Michael came almost immediately after.

"Fuck…" he whimpered. "Why the fuck didn’t we do this sooner?" He chuckled, let go of Gavin’s hands, and sat himself up on his tummy. "I’m not too heavy, am I?" Gavin shook his head and propped himself up on his elbows.

"It’s all fine, my little Michael."

 

"Gavin, is it hot or disgusting if I lick your cum off my hand?" Michael smirked.

"Oh my god… Both, probably," Gavin giggled. Michael made a sexy pose and licked his hand, starting at the wrist, going all the way to his fingertips.

"Paint me like one of your french girls:" he teased.

"I was right," Gavin chocked, but laughed it off. "That’s fucking disgusting _and_ fucking hot…"

 

Michael leaned in for a final kiss before he stood up. He was quite the sight where he stood; dick out, only wearing a t-shirt and one sock, scratching the back of his head with one hand, the other cum-stained.

"I look ridiculous," he shook his head with a half-smile. "I’m gonna go wash. I’ll stay the night if that’s fine by you?"

"Ye boi!" Gavin shouted after him as he walked towards the bathroom.

 

He came back wearing all Gavin’s clothes. They weren’t too small for him, but they were definitely tight.

"You look too goddamned adorable for this world," Gavin snorted when he saw him. "C’mere."

They curled up together, Michael with one arm around Gavin’s waist, and Gavin with one hand deep in Michael’s curls in return. Their legs intertwined and brushed against each other.

 

A few hours had passed, but they still hadn’t fallen asleep. The TV was still showing the Character Selection menu of Mortal Kombat. Gavin laid wrapped around Michael, who was taking in the smell of his shirt.

"Michael." Gavin whispered.

"Yeah?" Michael whispered back. He could barely see Gavin’s face in the dim light of the moon shining through the curtains.

"I like you too."


End file.
